projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Time Vault ¦ Magic: Shandalar 19
Jared finds a Time Vault card in a dungeon. Synopsis Jared hasn't played this in a few weeks. Between episodes, he fought the black wizard ago, that didn't go well, but he found some extra gems. Jared has cleaned up his cards and now mostly only has flying cards. Jared is desperate to make his deck better. A Forest Dragon is the first opponent. Jared starts with a decent hand. He uses a Land Tax on his first turn. Jared wants to make sure he discusses his actions more. Jared sees an opportunity to attack with his Giant Tortoise - which gets attacked by a Sandstorm! Playing against people is very different than playing against AI. It is best to play cards at the last possible moment. Jared finds that he can win right now, dealing 12 damage. Jared wants a Crawl Worm deck! Jared is given cards by people who don't want to fight him. Jared is given white jewels to not be fought. A Summoner wants a fight so Jared can't enter a dungeon. A Hurricane deals four damage to Jared's flying cards. Jared hopes to not have two Hurricanes played against him. The Summoner did have another Hurricane, killing his Air Elemental! Jared is worried about more Hurricanes. Jared can keep Serra Angel with a Death Ward. Jared makes a clone so he can hit the summoner for 8 damage each turn. Despite a Force of Nature, Jared can win. The summoner uses a clever tactic of protecting itself from its own Force of Nature, but it doesn't help as Jared deals 8 more damage to win. Jared enters a dungeon. Jared likes answering the quizzes. Jared fights a dragon to get to the treasure. Jared wants to try to gain life before the duel is over. Jared takes out an undead creature, which also removes its land. Jared gets his Swords of Plowshares to attempt to get extra life. Jared wins easily with two White Knights. Jared will now start with 18 life for the next fight. Jared was told that he can use banding in defense. Jared had forgotten about it because it was confusing. The Kiska Timber Wolves get two Power Up Effects. Jared attacks for 7 in the air with Serra Angel and a Ghost Ship. Jared continues attacking for 7 each turn, allowing him to win after a few turns. Jared has to answer a question about his Vultures correctly to get a treasure. He gets a Time Vault. Jared isn't sure when he would play this card. Jared leaves the dungeon. Jared decides to play it to see what happens. A Prismat looks scary. Jared starts with the Time Vault! Prismat uses a lot of scary artifacts. Jared sets himself to take an extra turn whenever he wants to. Jared discusses another overpowered card that allows the player to gain an extra turn for mana instead. Jared is hit by an Inferno for 6 damage. Jared is killed by a hurricane! Jared loses his Swords to Plowshares! Jared investigates a dungeon. The Altar of the Cyclops has the block lotus in it. The game keeps on demanding him to get into a battle when he is trying to stop the episode. Jared prepares to fight black decks. Fan art of Jared as his sorcerer is shown at the end of the video. Category:Magic: Shandalar Category:Videos